A Pleasant Tragedy
by RetardLover
Summary: He was an experiment gone wrong. She was a bride to be. Neither of them wanted to be what they were, so why not run away and change it?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_A Pleasant Tragedy_

**Authors: **_Rejected-Devil _and_ xEnchantedMarshmallowx_

**Disclaimer: **_WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY!_

A dark figure appeared from the shadows, his glowing yellow eyes staring down at the test subject that lay unconscious on the cold operating table.

He held up a needle, and with and evil chuckle, he stuck it into the unconscious test subject.

It's eyes immediately opened, and it began to squirm in pain. His eyes began to glow red. As red as Hell itself, and red-orange chakra began to bubble around his body.

The test subject let out a demonic roar as the mysterious figure chuckled saying, "The experiment was a success."

Test tubes suddenly began to break all around the room, as red-orange chakra started to lash in every direction, pushing the dark figure back into the shadows.

"No, this isn't supposed to happen!" he yelled.

Another demonic roar screeched from the test subject, as the lab exploded in a white flash, sending the test subject into the dark forest.

The attempt to fuse the DNA from the Kyuubi, into the make subject was not a success. The experiment had failed.

* * *

"Sakura, you do know that this wedding is to bring peace to the Haruno and the Hyuga clans," he spoke in a blank tone.

She turned to face him.

"Yes Neji-san, I do know that," she replied with an emotionless expression. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have and important matter to attend to."

Neji nodded his approval, and she gave a curt bow before walking over the bridge, towards the main street in Konoha.

Neji took one last, sad glance at Sakura before he turned around and started to walk toward the Hyuga complex.

"Sakura! You're late!" Ino screeched. She had made this plan for all her girlfriends to get together to just have fun, and do a little shopping, because the village's festival was around.

Sakura gave Ino a sour look, as she turned to see Tenten smiling at her.

"H-hey, Tenten," she said in a sad tone.

"Hey, Sakura. It's okay. Really," Tenten said to the pinkette.

Sakura gave a weak smile as the girls walked toward a dumpling stand. They all ordered their preferred order of dumplings. The stand owner handed them their orders.

Ino ate a dumpling off of the stick as she looked at the bubblegum haired kunoichi.

"So… Sakura… Why are you getting married to Neji?" she asked, her mouth full of food.

Sakura looked at her dumplings, then at Ino.

"I…"her voice trailed off as she spotted Neji out of the corner of her eye. He was walking down the street.

"It's a peace treaty between our clans," she spoke quietly while eating a dumpling.

Tenten suddenly made a small gasping sound in response to the light brush on her right arm and looked to see who was there.

To her dismay, it was Neji. He had gotten hungry and decided to eat some dumplings.

Neji looked at her and smiled. She blushed and returned the smile.

Sakura watched this and smiled to herself. She felt bad for Tenten. Tenten has had the biggest crush on Neji for quite a while. And now he's marrying her best friend. Sakura didn't even really like neji more than a training buddy.

Sakura's parents were forcing her to go through with the wedding. They just wanted her to marry a nice gentleman like Neji, so when the peace treaty was brought up, they decided on making it marriage that held the clans together.

Neji ordered his dumplings, as he looked over at Tenten again. He smiled at her one more time as the stand owner gave him his order.

Tenten's cheeks were bright red by the time Neji took a bite of his dumplings. She smiled to herself as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Another surge of pain ran through his body, as he lay on the cold, damp forest floor. He let out a loud roar, as he got up and started to attack nearby trees.

* * *

Sakura looked up at the night sky as she sighed to herself while thinking, "I can't go through with this wedding."

By now, the whole village knew of the Haruno-Hyuga wedding set to take place in a week.

Sakura sighed once more and continued to walk home.

When Sakura reached her home, she found Hiashi, Neji's uncle, waiting at her front door.

"Sakura," Hiashi said. "We need to finish the arrangements for the wedding."

She looked up at the night sky again, wondering why the leader of the Hyuga clan wanted to plan for a wedding this late at night. She looked at Hiashi and nodded, and followed him to the Hyuga complex.

* * *

He collapsed to the ground, exhausted and in pain. The DNA from the Kyuubi was trying to take over his body, but


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**Authors: **_Rejected-Devil_ and _xEnchantedMarshmallowx_

**Disclaimer: **_WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY!_

She was beautiful. Her pink bubblegum hair was put up into a neat bun with her bangs framing her face. She wore a long, white, flowy kimono with her clan's symbol outlined in black on the back, and a soft pink sash.

Sakura could hear all the people of the village enter the Hyuga complex as she sighed softly to herself. She didn't want this wedding. She didn't love her soon-to-be-husband anything more than a brother.

* * *

He was struggling to stay awake. He was tired, but he knew that if he fell asleep, the Kyuubi DNA would take over his body and completely destroy him and everything in sight.

He used a nearby tree branch to slowly lift himself off of the ground, and let out a cry of pain.

He bent over and coughed out blood. His body suddenly began so get cuts of all sorts; deep, short, long. He became angry, and started to take it out on anything he could get his hands on.

* * *

Gentle piano started to play. The complex was filled with people from both clans, and other important people of the village. Sakura was handed a bouquet with pink and red roses, with white baby's breath, as she walked to the door, which opened before her.

She began so slowly walk down the aisle made between all the pews, an expressionless look on her face. If your wedding day is supposed to make you the happiest person in the world, how come Sakura felt so miserable?

Sakura took a quick glance to either side of her and saw all of her girls. Tenten included. Sakura felt horrible. She didn't want this wedding. She didn't want to be forced to do this.

She reached the end of the aisle, but wasn't quite to Neji yet, when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I just… Can't," she spoke softly, then turned around, tossing her bouquet, which ended up in Tenten's lap, and dashed back down the aisle, leaving everybody confused, and her parents enraged.

Sakura's parents had tried to follow her, but gave up when she was out the main door of the complex. They were both disappointed in their daughter's actions.

Sakura ran through the village, with tears beginning to run down her pale cheeks. Everybody looked at her with confused expressions as she ran by.

Her pink hair fell out of its beautiful bun, taking its place just past her shoulders.

She ran past shops, restaurants, and people. Past the main gate to the village, into the forest. Branches and thorns grabbed at her kimono, ripping it apart.

Sakura at gotten at least three or four miles into the forest, tears streaming their way down her flawless face. Her kimono caught on a plant, making her trip, but before she make contact with the ground, she heard it. A loud, demonic, pain filled cry.

She looked up, and saw a raven haired boy, his eyes glowing blood red. She started to panic because she thought that he was going to attack her. Instead, the boy winced in pain, and collapsed forward.

She quickly got up and dashed to catch him before he hit the ground. She looked at the mysterious boy. He had various cuts and bruises all over his shirtless body. Sakura gently lay his body on the ground, and noted the sealed mark on his neck.

Sakura stared at the mark for a while.

"I've seen this mark before," she quietly spoke to herself. "It was on-" she cut off mid sentence and quickly looked at the boy's face. "Sasuke," she finished.

She stared at him with wide eyes for a minute, and went into complete medic-mode. He needed to be healed, or he was going to die. Her hands began to glow with green chakra. She placed her hands over Sasuke's chest, and began to heal his wounds. He winced in pain as his bruises began to disappear.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said again, looking down at him. He had grown more handsome since she'd last seen him. She observed his features closely, and tried to remember the last time she saw him. Her memory was vague, so she gave up on trying, and turned her attention back to healing him.

She was almost done. She sighed and looked up at the sky, her chakra still glowing. Out of nowhere, something grabbed her wrist, so she screamed and looked to see who, or what, had done it. But before she could really see, she was flipped onto her back and pinned to the ground.

Sakura looked up to see her victor.

"Sasuke.." she said, barely audible. She looked away with a sad expression as a tear rolled down the side of her face

It took Sasuke a few moments to realize who he had pinned to the ground.

"S-Sakura," he said softly as he let go of her.

Sakura sat up and looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"How?" she asked in a blank tone. "How did you end up like th-," Sasuke had cut her off by putting a finger to her lips.

"Stop asking questions," he said in a stern, but gentle voice. "It was an experiment gone wrong. And I was the test subject for Orochimaru…" his voice trailed off.

Sasuke looked her over and noticed that she was wearing an expensive looking, fancy kimono that had been all torn up. He gave her a questioning look, and she knew why.

"Long story," she said looking away.

Sasuke took his hand and turned her head so that she was looking at him.

"We have time," he said supportively with a smile.

She smiled back and began to explain everything about the peace treaty and the wedding. Including being forced to do it.

Sasuke listened intently, feeling both intrigued and angered about the situation her parents had put her in.

A few moments later, Sakura finished explaining. "…And that's why I'm here in a wedding kimono sitting here with you."

Sasuke's eyes looked into Sakura's. "That was a long story," he said in a fascinated tone.

"I told you so," she giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

**Authors:** _Rejected-Devil _and _xEnchantedMarshmallowx_

**Disclaimer:** _WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY!_

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke agreed to meet again in the forest later that week. Of course when she got back to the village, she received great punishment from both the Haruno and Hyuga clans. The wedding was rescheduled to be in three months time so that Sakura and Neji could get closer, since they had only had two weeks to prepare for the last one.

But meeting Sasuke again was going to be tricky when Sakura's parents forbade her to leave the village at all.

"But Naruto-"

"No buts Sakura! Your parents forbade you! Even from missions! I can't allow you to go anywhere even if I _am _Hokage!"

Sakura began to pout. How was she going to go see Sasuke now? It had already been three days since she found him.

"But I… I found him… I found him, Naruto," she whispered softly.

"What are you talking about? Found who?" Naruto questioned.

"Sasu…ke," she paused. "I found Sasuke. He told me to meet him again," Sakura explained. She didn't want to have to tell him, but it seemed to be the only way she could get to him.

"Sakura-san, Sasuke-san has been missing for six years. Orochimaru is bound to have taken over his body by now," Hinata spoke softly from the window in the Hokage's tower.

After Naruto had became the Hokage, Hiashi, Hinata's father, practically demanded that since Naruto loved her, that they were to marry. Of course Naruto agreed, and married his childhood crusher.

"Exactly," Naruto began to speak. "Sasuke's probably dead by now," he turned to Sakura.

"Come with me then. See for yourself. He's alive! I healed his wounds for God's sake, Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

Why would Naruto just give up on any hope that his best friend, and rival, was still alive? Even if there was proof?

"Sakura…" Naruto's tone was sad and full of concern. "I can't. You know that I would, but I can't. I have so much to do here as Hokage. Missions to be given out, papers to fill out, and I have a meeting with the elders-"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata cut him off. "I can deal with the missions and the paperwork. And you meeting with the elders isn't until dinner. Go."

Naruto was shocked at what his wife was saying, but agreed with a nod. He turned to Sakura.

"Go home. I'll come pick you up and explain things to your parents."

"Hai." And with that, Sakura's figure turned into a puff of smoke.

* * *

There was a knock at the front door. Sakura would have answered it if her mother wasn't already there, about to run some errands in the market.

"Hokage-sama! Oh what a pleasant surprise to see you. How may I help you this fine morning?" She ushered him in to the sitting room.

"Actually, Mrs. Haruno, I was wanting to speak to you about taking your daughter on a mission with me this afternoon," Naruto started.

Mrs. Haruno's face twisted at the mention of a mission. "No," she said flatly.

Naruto gave her a stern look. "May I remind you ma'am, that Sakura is eighteen now. She is capable of making her own decisions, without your consent."

There was a short silence as she processed his words. She gave him one last glare before she stormed out the door to the market.

* * *

"Naruto, you're stupid, and I have to clue why you're the Hokage, but I love you," Sakura exclaimed as she led him out of the village.

"Right, now Sakura, where is he?" he asked, his voice serious, and his jaw set.

She gave him a stern look, and told him that it took her a good running time and wondering in the forest to find him.

"So how are you going to find the way back?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura smiled at him, he let out a big sigh, and they began to run.

* * *

Neji stomped his way out of the Hyuga mansion, towards the Haruno household. His uncle was forcing him to apologize to them, and to speak to Sakura about a good date for the wedding.

He stepped up to the door, knocked twice, took a step back, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Soon after, Mrs. Haruno appeared on the other side of the door frame.

"Ah, it's good to see you Neji. How are you?" she spoke energetically with a smile on her face.

"I'm good. I was actually hoping to speak with Sakura," he said, more as a question than an anwer.

Mrs. Haruno's smile faded as she looked to her left. "The Hokage came and said that she had an important mission to attend to, so they left. It was probably about two hours ago, and I have no clue how long they'll be gone."

Neji grunted and nodded his head. "I see."

* * *

Sakura let out a surprised scream as she spotted the body laying on the ground. She ran towards it, stopping in the pool of blood that surrounded it.

Moving the raven black hair on his head, she barely detected breathing and a heartbeat.

Naruto was soon at her side, asking what she needed him to do.

"I don't know," she started to stutter. "He must have bled out."

"Sakura, what do you need to do?" Naruto asked. "What exactly did you heal on him last time?"

"I," she paused." I healed something in his chest. I think it was his heart."

Sakura frantically ran her hands over Sasuke's body, checking to see what made him like this. When her hand ran over his head, she stopped.

"Naruto," she said, her voice shaky. "Naruto, his chakra. It doesn't feel right."

Naruto just looked at her with a questionable gaze.

"He said something last time; something about being an experiment gone wrong."


End file.
